Take me out to the Ball Game
by late2bbparty
Summary: The men and boys of Bones take in a game. Set the summer after the series finale. I don't own Bones.


It was a beautiful July Sunday in DC as Hodgins, Michael Vincent, Booth, Hank, Parker and little Lance made their way into stadium where the Nationals were taking on the Phillies. As they approached their seats, they were greeted by Arastoo and his three sons.

"It's about time you guys got here, the game's about to start" Jordan exclaimed, "look at what Isaiah got at batting practice!"

"A home run by Bryce Harper!" 10 year old Isaiah could not contain his excitement.

There was appropriate oohing and aahing over the treasure. This was the boys first major league game and Arastoo had brought them early so they could get the full ball park experience. Parker and Michael Vincent immediately joined their friends. Parker was a few years older than Tyler but they had been bonding over video games and basketball during his summer break. Michael Vincent was a little younger than Jordan but they had become fast friends as well, and Isaiah just got along with everybody.

"Aren't you missing a kid?" Arastoo asked as Booth organized bags under seats and toddlers in them.

"Christine decided to forgo the testosterone fest and join the girls day, so we gave Rudolfo her ticket" Booth replied.

Arastoo frowned a bit at that news "So, she's missing your Father's day gift?"

"We'll have a makeup day next weekend. " Booth replied.

Parker snorted, hearing his father's remark, "Yea, they're going to have high tea!"

Hodgins smirked, and Arastoo bit his lip. Ignoring the agents glare they choked out in unison "tea?"

Booth shot his oldest a look that would have cowered most suspected murders but had absolutely no effect on the teen. "Since this is your fault, I'd tread lightly if you ever want to see a video game controller again. " Turning to Hodgins, "And laugh it up Bug Boy, because if the kid Angies' carrying is a girl, you'll be going to tea someday if she asks." He muttered under his breath, "And I'll make sure she asks."

Still trying to not laugh, Arastoo offered up a high five to Parker, "So how is it your fault?"

He shrugged, "Brought her some books from London. The characters have tea, she asked about it, I told her. She loves the idea of cucumber sandwiches."

Knowing how much Booth would appreciate cucumber sandwiches Hodgins and Arastoo lost it. Thankfully for everyone's safety further discussion on the merits of tea were halted by the arrival of Aubrey, Wendall, Clark and Rudolfo. Daisy and "the wives" had thrown in some extra tickets for the game for the honorary uncles, figuring if all the kids and guys in their lives were busy that day they could have some quality girl time. Which, at seven months pregnant, Angela had decreed was absolutely necessary.

Greetings were exchanged quickly as it was time for the National Anthem. Wendall smiled noting that little Hank who never stood still for any length of time matched his daddy's posture exactly, standing at attention on his seat and looking straight at the flag. Once they were seated again, the newcomers were shown the batting practice ball and treated it with appropriate respect. Jordan also pulled out a folder from under his seat, which prompted Isaiah as well, "Look at what else we got! Certificates for our first game!"

"Those are pretty cool" Clark admired and passed them around, "Where's yours Tyler?"

Tyler shrugged, "those are for kids." At almost thirteen he was struggling a bit with his new home life. He was having a hard time finding his footing now that the responsibility of caring for his younger brothers was no longer on his shoulders.

"Yea, well, even without a certificate, a guy doesn't forget his first game." Clark remarked. "Wrigley Field vs. the Pirates. Gramps, me, Dad and my 3 brothers. Cubs won 6-3, I was eight years old. " It was one of the rare times that all of them were together. There were many other games with Gramps and the brothers, but his dad traveled a lot and couldn't joining them very often.

Wendall nodded, "Camden Yards. Middle school field trip, reward for coming in third at the science fair. Unfortunately Orioles lost 2-1. But I didn't get to see them lose since the game ran long and the bus had to leave on time." He thought to himself, that was probably the first time I really believed all the stuff my folks told me about education being a ticket to better things.

Further reminiscing was halted by the start of the game. A 1-2-3 inning which pleased most of the group except for the Booth's. The Nats were their number two team, but Phillies would always be their first.

During the break Clark prompted Rudolfo, "First game?"

"March 29, 1999. Cuban national team vs. the Orioles. We lost 3-2 in extra innings, but oh what a game." That was one of the last outings with his grandfather. He'd suffered a fatal heart attack a month later. It had not only been an emotional loss for the family, but it had been his grandfather that had a position of status in Castro's government. Without him their lives had gotten more difficult. He looked toward Aubrey.

"Shea stadium, 10 years old, my father and a bunch of his cronies in a suite. Mets beat the Reds, but I was the only one who noticed." Aubrey sighed remembering. He'd been so excited to get to spend a night with his dad, but as usual, his dad was more concerned with money making than spending time with his son. Despite his disappointment he'd fallen in love with the game.

Wendall said wistfully, "I've never been in a suite for a game. Would be fun to do. "

Parker heard that. "Dad and I got to be in one once. it was cool to say we'd done it, but Aubrey's right. Nobody watches the game, they're all schmoozing. We missed the first three innnings before they figured out we were nobody important and left us alone."

Action resumed and attention turned back to the field. Aubrey had to smile at Parker's assessment. Booth may be married to a multi-millionaire but he definitely didn't act rich. He still bitched about the price of beer at the park and while these seats were good he knew the only reason they were sitting this close to the action was because Dr. B. had bought the tickets.

Conversation resumed after another 1-2-3 half inning. Parker said "For my sixth birthday Dad brought me to a Nationals game. It was the final season at RFK. But we also got to be at opening day here thanks to Uncle Jack. That was AWESOME."

Hodgins shrugged at the interns and Aubrey's jealous looks. "Being the heir to the Cantilever Group had its advantages." He also smiled at the memory of Parker with the board of directors. When Hodgins had asked for tickets to the opening, the board had agreed quickly thinking they would finally get the sole heir to discuss business at the game. They hadn't counted on Parker's enthusiasm being so contagious that even the most stodgy among them had given up any pretense of shop talk by the time the first inning was over. The game resumed and during the next break he added, "But my first game was at Fenway. My dad thought that sitting on the Green Monster was the only way to be initiated to baseball. I was seven. "

"Oh man you got to sit THERE?" Arastoo was impressed.

"Yep. " He thought some more, "After that we spent the next 10 summers planning a week and hitting as many parks as we could. We saw a game in every park before he died. Those were some great trips. Michael Vincent and I are going to start our trips next year."

At the next break, Isaiah asked, "What's the Green Monster Dad?"

Arastoo smiled at the word Dad. He explained that unlike football, hockey and basketball where the playing areas were standard, in baseball every ball park had different dimensions and that Boston's claim to fame was the big green wall that shortened left field. His sons had played baseball in school but hadn't watched it much on TV so weren't as well versed in the differences in stadiums.

With the next break in the action, Jordan asked, "So Dad, have you seen a game there?"

"Yep, but my first was at Yankee stadium. I was 19, I'd only been in the country a few months and my dad and I went. We considered that our welcome to America celebration. How about you Booth?"

"The Vet. I was 9. Phillies against the Reds. My aunt Ruth and her partner Frannie alternated taking me to about two games a month that season and the next." It had been the only good thing about the summer his mother left. Jared had been too hyper as a kid to enjoy sitting in the stands, but whichever of the ladies wasn't taking him to to the park would take his little brother out for the day, so he'd been able to enjoy the games knowing Jared was safe. When Ruth died he'd not only missed his aunt but the escape those outings had given him. Frannie took him a couple more times, but it was hard with Jared being too young to stay by himself.

After the second inning concluded Aubrey announced that it had been 30 minutes since his last snack so they needed to plan the hot dog run. With 14 people involved it took the entire break to figure out what condiments were required on the various orders. The middle of the third involved a discussion of who was going to make the run and getting the money straightened out. The single guys headed out at the next break, returning in the middle of the fourth with a small fortune in snacks and beers.

Conversation flowed easily between the action. The younger boys would ask questions about strategies and defensive positioning and their fathers and uncles would good-naturedly argue about the correct answer. There was also much discussion on their various favorite teams chances on making the playoffs now that it was almost mid season. Around the sixth inning Lance and Hank got a little squirmy so Booth and Aubrey took them on a lap around the park.

After the 7th inning the scoreboard flashed the announcement that kids 12 and under were invited to run the bases after the game. This was met with excited "can we's?" by the Vazirri boys. Arastoo grinned at their excitement, "Of course. " Isaiah and Jordan exchanged high fives and turned to Tyler - "you can do it too! Your birthday isn't till next month." Tyler shrugged. It was clear he was torn between wanting to run on the field and being too cool to do it at his age.

The game was moving along quickly, both pitchers only giving up 2 hits and only 3 walks combined. Finally in the bottom of the 8th Zimmerman hit a lead off home run, giving the Nationals a 1-0 lead. Kelley offered up a 9 pitch save in the ninth to end it. It was a quick game and with Hank and Lance, those were appreciated. Both toddlers liked being at the park, but the attention span did not extend much past two hours. The bachelors said their goodbyes and Arastoo and his boys, Booth and Hank, Michael Vincent and Lance headed to the outfield wall to be able to come onto the field. Unfortunately this was the one part of the day that wasn't wheelchair friendly so Hodgins waited in the stands. Parker decided to keep his Uncle Jack company, but when Tyler offered to sit as well, Parker suggested that he join the rest in line even if he didn't want to run, figuring his dad could use an extra pair of hands with the toddlers.

The line to get on the field was long, but moving quickly. The excitement level in the kids kept growing, so their was much fidgeting and bouncing. As they walked on the field and neared the start of the base path, Booth turned to Tyler, "Hey buddy, can you do me a favor?"

Tyler shrugged, "Sure. What?"

"Well, Hank's too little to do this on his own and my knee is buggin' me. Do you 'spose you could run with him? And maybe watch out for Lance a little bit."

"I guess that would be okay."

Booth clapped him on the shoulder, "Great, thanks a lot." Setting his son down he said, "Hank, you're with Tyler, little man. See you at the plate. " Arastoo smiled at Booth, "Bummer about your knee."

The boys took off from first base, the toddlers running as fast as their little legs would carry them. The fathers headed towards home plate. Passing second base it became obvious that the youngest hadn't paced themselves. The older boys slowed to offer encouragement. As his sons rounded third base, Arastoo couldn't help but grin at the smiles on their faces, reveling in their joy, Tyler's smile the biggest of the three. The 6 boys crossed the plate, high fives were exchanged all around.

Later that night Cam and Arastoo tucked Isaiah and Jordan in. The certificates and baseball holding places of honor on their nightstand. Going into Tyler's room to say goodnight and he shocked everyone by throwing his arms around Arastoo and hugging him tight. "Thanks Dad, that was the best day ever!"


End file.
